Gioconda Coppola
Gioconda Coppola is role-played by APPLESHAMPOO. Background Story Gioconda Coppola is a 29-year-old Italian American from Liberty City, formerly obese and formerly known by her stage name Cinnamon Rolls. Gioconda used to be a very ugly child and adolescent. The only way she thought she could ever be liked by someone was through her sexuality, so she grew accustomed to using it excessively to earn affection. She saved up money by working as a fat stripper and got a lot of plastic surgeries done until she became gorgeous. She tries to bury that part of herself and act like it never existed. She met her late husband Ricky "4 Fingers" Margheretti in Liberty City as a beautiful woman. He was a very rich man, but a criminal. She became pregnant and had a child with him. The child was so hideous, it made her insecure. Her husband wasn't happy about it either. Eventually, during an argument, she came clean about her past as an extremely ugly woman and all the plastic surgery she underwent. The husband felt like he was genetically catfished, so he told her he wanted a divorce and disowned the child, sending them to foster care, never to be seen again. Gioconda felt so hurt and betrayed, she ate an entire kilo of lobsters. When her soon to be ex-husband came home, he tried to force her to pack her bags. The argument became sexual as she tried to used her sexuality to persuade him not to leave her and she kissed him. He kissed her back, but then told her they would never be together again because she lied to him and could only bear him monstrous children. Then he began to feel an itch. He started to choke. He couldn't breathe -- he was having a seafood allergy. Horrified, Gioconda asked him what was wrong. He said he was having an allergic reaction, before he dropped on the ground, choking and turning blue. At that moment she made a choice. She stood there and watched him die. After he stopped breathing, she began looking around the medicine cabinet for an Epipen. She waited a few minutes, shot him with it and called 911 to have an alibi. Even though the family was convinced she murdered him, the jury didn't find her guilty of the crime. Gioconda fled to Los Santos because his family had put a hit on her. In her mind, she tweaked the story a little bit. She told herself she had planned for his death because it made her sound smart and calculating. She never told anybody she killed him, but once she came to church to confess her sins and when the priest asked her why she had hurt her husband, she said it was because he lied to her. When the priest asked what he had lied about, she said that he told her that he could sneeze with his eyes open, when he couldn't. It was the only thing she could think of at the time, but it stuck with her, so that became her go-to answer. She didn't miss her son. She resented him for being ugly just as much as she resented herself. She had a hysterectomy so the evidence of her ugliness would die with her. Career and Aspirations Gioconda started her career in Los Santos as a Yoga Instructor and a Stripper's Life Coach. She was hired to work at the Vanilla Unicorn on her first day in Los Santos and still works there to this day, healing strippers of their STDs through the power of yoga and reiki. In Los Santos, she started working for Gwyneth Paltrow selling overly priced "vaginal rose quartz", "Indian rainwater", "Indian sand", "sunshine water", "moonlight water", "crystal water", etc. She knows what she does is a scam, but she pretends she believes in it and would never admit to anybody else. She acts as if Gwyneth Paltrow was the closest thing to a fusion between Elon Musk and a pagan Goddess. Gioconda also works as pimp Alabaster Slim's muscle bitch and even appeared on the pilot episode of the show "Da Talk with Alabaster Slim". She does whatever she can for money and will do anything she puts her mind to, career-wise. There's nothing she won't try to do unless she's not intellectually capable of doing it. Prune Tang Records After having listened to Gioconda Coppola's diss track demo on Tupac Shakur, Eugene Zuckerberg used that diss track to get a business license for Prune Tang Records and thus Gio Coppola became the label's first recording artist. Tupac Rap Beef (The Wake Diss) Gioconda met Tuesday Philips and started helping her out in the city. They ended up going to a rap battle hosted by Eugene Zuckerberg in which they were winning dissing Tupac, but everyone had a headache and therefore the rap battle never had closure. Gioconda wanted to respond to Tupac's freestyle, so she recorded "The Wake Diss" that day and started giving the demo away on the streets the next day. She never had an issue with Tupac Shakur and just wanted to respond to what he had rapped before everyone's head exploded. It was not personal. On the line "don't have to empty a clip to murder you", it does not mean Gio wants to kill Tupac, rather that she can kill him rapping. She is talking about poetic murder, not literal. Tupac was later signed to the same record label as Gio and they are on good terms. Outto-Tune Tyrone Rap Beef (Rimjob Gatekeeper) Eugene Zuckerberg upon signing Gio Coppola to the label had offered her extra money if she dissed Outto-Tune Tyrone and because of this offer, she started working on a diss track with Tuesday Philips against him called "G's on The Block". While Tuesday and Gio were producing this track, they went to Benny's to get Gio's Pink Chino modified. OTT felt entitled to using Benny's instead of waiting for the girls to finish using it, so he entered the shop, pointed a gun at them and told them to get out while his gang blocked the way out. Gio had no choice other than to run his gang over, considering he had just ordered her out of there at gunpoint. So then he shot Gio and Tuesday in the back numerous times for doing exactly what he had asked them to do. After that incident, Gio decided to scrap what she was working on with Tuesday and dropped that very same day a Freestyle called "Rimjob Gatekeeper" calling out OTT's entitled wanksta behavior. This was personal. OTT later heard the track but could not take Gio seriously enough to be bothered to respond, believing the track to have been absolute trash. Vanilla Unicorn Alter Egos The following is a list of characters Gio created to enact while dancing at the VU. * G.I HOE: when Gio dresses up like a slutty G.I Joe. * DOCTOR SEARCH CROTCH: In homage to Doctor Serge Cross, Gio created this slutty doctor alter ego. * WHOREMIONE DANGER: Inspired by the lawyer Rory O'Banion, who's a Harry Potter aficionado, Gio created this slutty alter ego to "wingardium leviosa some VU snakes". * C-3 P. HOE: Based on the Star Wars character C3PO. * G.I HOE AND THE THIRST RESPONDERS: Is a Vanilla Unicorn stripper trio created by Gioconda composed of Violet van Housen and Bubby Au'Bear that won 75 thousand dollars for best slutty choreography in a dance competition in November 2019. * SSSNIPERHOE: Gio puts a fat man to dance for her while she asks for donations next to him swearing that it's in fact, her dancing, and not him. * LARA CROTCH: Gio dresses up like Tomb Raider's Lara Croft and puts on a fake British accent. * GIO VALENTINE: Gio dresses up like Resident Evil's Jill Valentine. Criminal Activity Gioconda has murdered one individual whose name is lost in history but was damaging one of her cars. She murdered him in front of the courthouse and in front of witnesses, none of whom snitched. The guy had been causing problems in the city damaging people's properties and the police never looked into it. During the first year she was in the city she also attempted to murder a lesbian couple using a machete. Gioconda swore to her friend Miss May Jenkins she would protect her from Kailey Doss but ultimately failed to do so. Kailey Doss brutally murdered Miss May after obsessively having attempted to murder her at least 8 times before the last time with multiple gunshots to the head. Miss May's murder lead Gio and Daquan to take the couple Kailey Doss and Fox Del Rio to a secluded area and repeatedly cut them open with a machete, then throw their bodies to the sharks. At the time, Fox Del Rio was Gioconda's best friend, but she had no choice but to make the choice to kill her as she was already too manipulated by Kailey and far gone, having assisted in the murder of Miss May, knowing she was a good friend of Gio's. Despite this, their bodies miraculously washed up and they survived it, without memory, which put an end to this story. Gioconda met Lees Grey when Lees Grey was both manager and stripper at the Vanilla Unicorn, back when it was owned by Sayeed White. Sayeed had promised Lees Gray ownership of the club but screwed her over last-minute which lead to plans with Gio failing because of it. Gio had an idea to start a criminal all-female stripper operation right from within the Vanilla Unicorn. Since Sayeed didn't keep his word and sold the VU to Lees Gray, but to Nigel Chopper instead, Gio moved on to business with Lees Gray buying the Bahama Mamas and trying to run that criminal operation from there instead of the Vanilla Unicorn. During that period both Lees and Gio became friends with Kayden Dell'Anno and let her in on the plans they had. Kayden hooked Nora Dupres up with a job at the club and she became the manager of the Bahama Mamas. That's when things began to fall apart. Nora was a paralegal at the time and very much against criminal activity, but worse of all had "loose lips". The threat to the operation escalated to a point Gioconda attempted to kill Nora by poisoning her water bottle with a lethal amount of oxy one night, but it didn't work. Kayden and Gio proceeded to deal class II weapons through Mason RED and Lang Buddha's carpet company. In the end, their criminal partnership fell through due to malicious gossip spread by Nora Dupres about something Vinny Pistone had asked Gio to look into. At the time, Kayden was married to Vinny and yet had adopted a child with her co-worker Murphy Braun. Vinny Pistone had suspicions Kayden was cheating on him with Murphy and asked Gio to look into it. Gio instead called Nora and told Nora what Vinny had asked her to do. Nora then told Kayden and made it sound like Gio was working behind her back to destroy her marriage. They never spoke again. Gio became very close to Mr. Chang and turned into one of his unofficial wives and official sugar mama. Their flirting began when Vinny Pistone still had ownership of Premium Deluxe Motorsport. As early as a few months ago she dealt 50kg of cocaine to Chang Gang and a few hundred pills of oxy. She saved Chang's life by snatching his body and driving him to medical assistance on numerous occasions, thus preventing him from getting arrested, including during a shootout with Vinny Pistone himself due to an affair he was having with Bree Matthews while married to Kayden, Chang didn't approve of because it was taking Vinny's time from him. Because of this Gio was charged with obstruction of justice for not having cooperated with a police investigation to find out Chang's whereabouts after said shootout. Ever since then, her loyalties lie with Chang. Gioconda was hired by Otto Delmar and Joe Caine to seduce Lang Buddha and find out information about the murder of Otto's girlfriend. Boe Jangles introduced and taught Gioconda to chopping cars, robbing houses and the jewelry store when she was struggling to make ends meet. Gioconda then became a thief, but never really enjoyed it. However, Gio was never caught robbing houses because she would put up ads on the yellow pages at night advertising as a private dancer and would always tell the cops the people she was robbing had no money to pay her and paid her in stolen goods or, if they woke up in the middle of the night and attacked her for breaking an entering, she would say she got attacked because she refused to agree to a sexual request. The only felony Gio was ever booked for was obstruction of justice. Her record was expunged in November 2019 by judge LaBarre because she was hired by Bubby Au'Bear and Johnny Fahrenheit to be a SecuroServ security guard for high-profile people in Los Santos. Murphy Braun's Request (Khaleesi White Stabbing) Murphy Braun had asked Boe Jangles and Gioconda Coppola to kidnap Kevin Shaw and rough him up so he stopped independently practicing law and came back to Murphy's law firm again. Gioconda wore a pulp fiction "Mia" disguise and put on a Russian accent, calling Kevin Shaw from a payphone. She told Kevin that there were people after her and she needed legal advice for Kevin to meet her at a certain location where Boe would them pull up and take Kevin at gunpoint. Both Gioconda and Boe Jangles were under the influence of marijuana that day. Gio forgot to point a gun at Kevin Shaw when Boe Jangles arrived masked driving a 4x4, which let Kevin flee for his car and escape. Gioconda called Kevin Shaw immediately after the incident and Kevin was not having it. She tried to convince him to no avail that the masked man that arrived meant to kidnap her instead and she wasn't setting him up, otherwise, she would have pointed a gun at him. At some point during the phone call, as an improvised excuse, Gio lied and said she did crack to run away from the masked man. Kevin Shaw proceeded to call out Gioconda for trying to set him up in public, numerous times throughout the day, even calling her a crackhead. To throw off heat that could be coming Murphy's way due to Kevin suspecting he was being set up for something by a criminal, Gioconda sought out Murphy Braun's Swedish girlfriend at the time and told her that a few days prior Murphy had paid for a lap dance in his new beachfront apartment, while Pixie Plum decorated his house. She said that he used her to make Pixie jealous, he still wasn't over the psychologist and made it sound like she Swedish girl was in love with him and he was just dating her as a pass-time. All these allegations were, in fact true, but she did that so Murphy and she would have a public fight and people wouldn't connect the dots Gio tried to kidnap Kevin because Murphy requested it. During that same time, she met with Nora Dupres and Pixie Plum and told them she was trying to have an intervention done on Kevin Shaw for his gambling addiction in which she would kidnap the lawyer, "break his fingers and hand so he couldn't roll dice again" and drop him off at rehab. This was supposed to work as an alibi if the police came for her, but also because Gio was counting that Nora wouldn't be able to keep the information to herself and share it with Kevin. It was an attempt to indirectly throw off suspicion and make him trust her again. About a week later, Gioconda met with Khaleesi White. They started hanging out because both had a mutual dislike for Nora, as the lawyer had ruined Gio's criminal partnership earlier that year due to malicious gossip and had put Khaleesi in jail for a long time after she stabbed Nora numerous times because she was in obsessively love with the lawyer's then-husband, Kerric. While Khaleesi and Gio were hanging out, Gio expressed dislike for Kevin Shaw as well, telling Khaleesi of his accusations. Khaleesi took it personally and stabbed Gio in the stomach once for talking shit about the man who got her off her life in prison sentence for stabbing Nora. Gio survived this stabbing with no recollection of who stabbed her and why. Relationships Gioconda has been in a relationship with Reginald Bigglesby, Mr. Chang and intended to adopt Dr. Darkness at one point in time. Because she can't have kids anymore due to her aforementioned hysterectomy, she adopted a family of 13 mice which she dresses up in tutus every night and trains to dance the Swan Lake. Gioconda has a somewhat dysfunctional relationship with Kyle Pred, who keeps seeking her out for lapdances, including ones inside moving police vehicles, even though he is in a relationship with LSPD Sergeant Brittany Angel. Fun Facts * In her first week in the city, Gioconda bought a cab from Joe Caine and Kudo Kai, not because she wanted to be a cab driver, but because it was the only affordable vehicle that didn't look like crap and ran like crap. Eventually, she became a cab driver. She was stalked by newsman James Tinklebottom and earned the title of "worst driver in Los Santos" due to the number of car accidents she was involved in. * Gioconda Coppola took Mr. Chang's elbow virginity. * Gioconda's lawyer is Rory O'Banion. * Gioconda highest paying strip club customer is Murphy Braun. * Sayid Mitra had a date with Gioconda Coppola arranged by Mr. Chang, which he stood her up to go scuba-diving to save Melbert Rickenbacker from drowning at the lighthouse after he had stabbed him. * Mr. Chang kidnapped Ramee and took him to the middle of the desert so Gioconda could beat him up for totaling her taxi cab and threatening to kill her for pressing charges against him. Songs * Wu Chang Who? - Thot Deep * Slaughtercore - Thot Deep Gallery Gio.jpg|Gioconda Coppola gio's face.jpg gio fifi.JPG|Gio and Fifi daisy duke.jpg Gio6.PNG|old server look Gio5.PNG|old server look Gio3.PNG|old server look Gio.PNG|old server look Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Archived